Today, the use of mobile devices is widespread. Continual advancements in mobile device technology can improve the productivity and quality of life for users by enhancing accessibility to real-time communications in a variety of environmental settings, such as a home, workplace, school, and/or so forth. However, mobile devices are highly susceptible to nuisance concerns by unspecified individuals that target some users for unwanted or ill-intentioned purposes. Unspecified individuals may include telephone marketers or spammers that initiate nuisance concerns. Unspecified individuals may also include individuals that impersonate a known person's identity (i.e. phone number) for fraudulent or nuisance purposes.
Therefore, the continual growth and advancement of mobile device technology can burden legitimate subscribers of a telecommunication service account in their attempt to trust that those voice communications received at their mobile device are from specified individuals with known identities, rather than unspecified individuals that spoof a known identity.